60 Km
by Harisha
Summary: - ¿Has intentado pasar los 60? Bien. No lo hagas.


**60 KM/H**

_Disclaimer; Esta historia no ha sido realizada o aprobada por ninguna persona o entidad relacionada con las obras originales o licenciadas de Stepehnie Meyer._

* * *

Creo que de no haber podido oírlo pensar, no habría parado el coche. Sus pensamientos brotaban como cascadas; veloces, atropellados, nerviosos. Y ansiosos. Una contagiosa ansiedad que impulsó que mi curiosidad me obligara a querer saber que ocurriría, que _tramaba_.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, estacioné a un par de metros detrás del monovolumen rojo.

- Edward… -

Miré a Alice a los ojos. Se encontraba cruzada de brazos y piernas a mi lado, mirándome con advertencia.

- Vamos, Alice, tengo curiosidad –

- La curiosidad mató al gato – recitó ella – Además, no saldrá nada de esto. No hace mas de un mes que llegamos a Forks y ¿ya quieres meterte en problemas? –

Sonreí ampliamente mientras registraba la cabeza de mi hermana en busca de su visión. No pude más que reír al encontrarla.

- No puedo dejarlo solo en una situación así. _No soy tan frío_ – sonreí antes de apagar el motor de mi coche y salir.

- Edward – rezongó Alice, antes de seguirme.

Ignorándola, me acerqué al monovolumen, hasta la abierta puerta del piloto. El muchacho que se encontraba recostado en ambos asientos con su cabeza bajo el tablero siguió son su trabajo, aun pensando aceleradamente, intentando prender el motor.

No pareció notar nuestra presencia, ocupado intentar encender el coche.

- ¿No eres algo joven como para querer robarlo? –

Vaya, ¿quien diría que en una cabeza pudieran entrar tantas palabrotas y de semejante fuerza y tamaño? Aterrado, se sentó de golpe, y me miró con unos bien abiertos ojos negros.

- No lo estoy robando – dijo con rapidez, casi tan ininteligiblemente como pensaba.

- Vamos, déjalo en paz – me gruñó Alice en el oído, algo fastidiada.

Pude ver como los ojos del muchachito se desviaban hacia Alice para dejar caer su mandíbula, algo fascinado.

Le ignoré, y, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba cansado, le tendí las llaves a mi hermana.

- Ahí tienes. Ya puedes hacer tus compras en Port Angeles ¿Contenta? –

De un manotazo, aquel monstruito tomó mis llaves y pronto vi como mi Volvo pasaba volando junto al viejo monovolumen. Suspire nuevamente hacia el chico, quien miraba por donde se había ido mi coche, decepcionado. Tanto por ver alejarse el Volvo como por Alice.

Sobre todo por el Volvo.

No me sorprendió, ya que aun era algo joven como para andar detrás de muchachas. Debía tener doce, y su oscura piel y negro cabello me hicieron darme cuenta al instante de que no era exactamente de Forks.

- Se lo que estas pensando; – no pude evitar sonreír ante la ironía de la frase – no te delatare a la policía -

Cerró sus ojos aliviado, soltando un suspiro. Me dirigí hacia la puerta del copiloto y entré para sentarme a su lado. Se asustó al escuchar como cerraba la puerta, ya que dio un salto y se volteo, mirándome algo sorprendido. La gente suele ser así con_ nosotros_. No nos oyen movernos.

- Y, ¿que pensabas hacer luego de encenderlo? – pregunte mirando su trabajo mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

Me miró con recelo por unos segundos, antes de volver a intentar introducir su cabeza bajo el tablero.

- Pensaba conducirlo – señaló con sorna, buscando alguna posición cómoda habiéndole yo robado un asiento. Se volvió nuevamente hacia mí, la sospecha visible en su mirada – ¿De veras no crees que estoy robando el monovolumen? –

- Si – asentí con seguridad – Sé cuando me mienten –

Me estudió por unos segundos, cautelosamente. Soltó un bufido antes de volver colocar la cabeza bajo el volante, claramente incomodo.

- Entonces, conduces – agregué, fingiendo sorpresa – ¿Y desde cuando sabes andar en coche? –

No me miro, pero aun así note como sonreía levemente con suficiencia.

- Desde antes de saber andar sobre mis propios pies –

- ¡No desde hace tanto entonces! – no pude evitar sonreír.

Paró nuevamente para mirarme con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los labios en lo que pretendía ser una agria mueca.

Le ignore, y continúe con mi "rompimiento de hielo"

- Resumiendo, te gustan los coches –

Tardó en responder, desviando su atención hacia los cables.

- ¿Y a quien no? – preguntó aun algo ofendido.

- No lo se – asentí, para esperar unos segundos antes de agregar – Mi hermana acaba de comprarse un BMW M3 –

Y _eso_ captó su interés.

- ¡¿De veras?! – sus manos aun trabajaban inconscientemente en los cables mientras me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, las cejas arqueadas – ¡¿Un M3?! –

El rugido del atronador arranque del monovolumen me interrumpió.

- ¡Si! – exclamó el muchacho mientras se sentaba como es debido, ambas manos en el volante ahora, ignorándome.

Dirigió una ansiosa mirada hacia la casa frente a la que estábamos estacionados, rogando no haber sido oído. Al cabo de esperar por unos segundos, sonrió complacido, cerró con fuerza la puerta del piloto, y se preparó para empezar a andar, cuando recordó mi presencia. Se volteó y me miró expectante, casi con recelo.

Intenté ver que pensaba, pero su mente estaba en blanco, esperando verme actuar.

- ¿Y? – preguntó – ¿No me detendrás o saldrás corriendo aterrado? –

- ¿Debería? –

- Bueno, la última vez que_ intente_ usar el coche, mi hermana no me dejo – replicó. Sonreí al verlo en su mente con nitidez en esa misma cabina junto con un par de gemelas, una de ellas rezando con sus dedos entrelazados y los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el techo y la otra intentando mantener a toda costa las llaves fuera del alcance de su hermano, claramente menor aunque no menos alto – ¿No crees que nos matare a los dos? –

- No. Confió plenamente en que no nos matarás – sentencie.

- ¿Seguro? –

- Completamente –

Me estudió por unos segundos, y pareció complacido con lo que vio, ya que animado pasó a primera y aceleró con seguridad.

- ¿Es la primera vez que le robas el coche a tu padre? – pregunté.

- ¿Como sabes que es el coche de mi padre? –

- No me respondiste –

Estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para quejarse.

- Así es – asintió – ¡Y eso que es mi primer intento en esto de afanar! Nada mal, ¿eh? –

- Nada mal – admití – Pero, si no has estado previamente tras el volante, ¿como es que sabes conducir? –

- Yo… – titubeó, y no me sorprendió que lo hiciera al leer su respuesta – Pues… simplemente he observado a papá –

- Y hoy decidiste tener tu primera clase práctica –

- No parece molestarte – se encogió de hombros, sin sacar la vista del camino.

- No lo hace – sonreí.

Y verdaderamente no lo hacia. No conducía tan mal, aunque tal vez no debía de ser tan difícil manejar por las desiertas calles de Forks. Y tampoco pude evitar notar que para ser su inicio, maneja bastante rápido. No lo habría advertido si no hubiese mirado el indicador de velocidad, que señalaba 40km/h. Uno diría que estaría inseguro y que no pasaría siquiera el paso de hombre. Sin embargo, se le veía a gusto y despreocupado.

- ¿Que? –

Ahora me miraba.

- Vas bastante ligero –

Puso sus ojos en blanco antes de volverse nuevamente hacia el camino.

- Abuelo – le oí murmurar bajo su respiración.

No pude más que reír en lo acertado y erróneo del comentario. Bien. Lo acepto, mi edad le daba todo el derecho del mundo para llamarme así. Pero justamente el motivo por el cual lo decía no.

- Créeme, – dije aun con una gran sonrisa – manejo _mucho_ más rápido que eso –

Frunció el ceño y aceleró más, ante lo que volví a reír entre dientes. No le agrado mucho, ya que en vez de bajar la velocidad, hizo lo contrario.

- Ya, tranquilízate. No creo que este viejo monovolumen pueda soportarlo –

El indicador de velocidad continuó subiendo, ya pasando los 50km/h.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – me pregunto, desafiante, ufano y hasta divertido – ¿Voy demasiado rápido? -

- Si me dejas, te enseñare lo que es velocidad – sonreí con algo de malicia – Aunque creo que este vejestorio se destruiría antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad de lo que manejo usualmente –

Aceleró aun más, decidido. Fruncí levemente el ceño.

- Ahora entiendo a tu hermana – puse los ojos en blanco - Este coche es demasiado anciano para ti - mire por la ventanilla para ver que dejamos Forks rápidamente atrás y nos dirigíamos hacia La Push - Ya te alejaste bastante, ¿no crees? Además, ¿sabes como volver? –

Abrió la boca para responder, pero el repentino silencio del motor del vehículo le hizo volver a prestar atención en su conducción, y note como su mente se nublaba.

- ¡Oh, no! – chillo antes de tirar el coche con un violento giro del volante hacia un lado de la carretera, y frenar con brusquedad, tanta que tuve que sostenernos a ambos contra nuestros asientos con mi descomunal fuerza para no salir disparados por el parabrisas.

Escurriéndose de mi agarre, el muchacho salió de la cabina, invadido por el pánico.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Papá me matara si se entera que le robe el coche y _además_ le fundí el motor! - corrió hacia el capó y lo abrió con facilidad mientras humo salía de él – ¡Por favor, por favor, no te fundas! -

Suspire antes de salir y seguirle. Me coloque a su lado, y miré el motor. Bien, había fallado en evitar que la visión de Alice se cumpliera; la visión en la que me encontraba junto a este chico mirando el humeante motor.

- ¡Oh, demonios! – continuó – ¡Estoy muerto! – se dejó caer en el suelo, con su cabeza entre sus manos – Aunque, aun tengo tiempo de huir, ¿no? – levanto su infantil rostro hacia mí. Suspire antes de negar.

Volvió a dejar caer su cabeza entre sus brazos con un exagerado suspiro. Miré con algo de indiferencia el motor mientras el humo cesaba de salir.

- ¡Pero! – se levanto de golpe, y no pude evitar retroceder un paso ante su sorpresiva y repentina reacción. Vaya, era creativo.

Se asomó hacia el motor y comenzó a hacer mentalmente una lista de que debería reparar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al terminar, y me volvió a mirar, un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Dime que tienes un móvil –

Apreté los labios, pero sin quejarme y sin la necesidad de preguntar para que lo querría, se lo tendí. Lo tomó y comenzó a marcar. Se lo llevo al oído, y esperó durante unos segundos.

_- ¿Hola? - _Oí como una ronca voz preguntaba tras el otro lado del auricular.

- ¡Hey, Joe! –

_- ¿Blackie Jr? -_

– El que calza y viste... – intentó sonreír el muchacho - Si, bien… ¿Joe? ¿Te molestaría enviarme unas piezas? –

_- ¿Unas piezas? ¿Para que quieres unas…? Ah. Déjame adivinar. Le robaste el monovolumen a Billy -_

– No se lo vayas a decir que me mata – amenazó, sonando más bien suplicante.

_- Ajá… ¿sabes que es enterara de todos modos? No es como si pudieras ocultar el hecho de que le chocaste el… -_

- No choque nada – se defendió algo ofendido – Solo… le fundí el motor, nada mas –

El tal Joe rió.

- ¿_Nada mas? -_

- ¿Las traerás o no? –

_- Si… por mucho que seria lo correcto y lo más divertido acusarte, te ayudare -_

– Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, Joe… – suspiro aliviado.

_- ¿Donde te quedaste? -_

– No estoy muy lejos. De camino a Forks. Dudo que no veas el monovolumen o su señal de humo - murmuró - Sabes que piezas necesito y ambos sabemos que las tienes todas por allí. Las vi a el domingo pasado –

_- Saldré en cuanto las tenga -_

– Bien, pero apresúrate, ¿eh? Aun le queda bastante al partido, pero quisiera terminar y devolver el monovolumen a lo de Charlie lo antes posible –

_- Entiendo. Aunque, de todas maneras, Billy se enterara. Estoy casi seguro. Por cierto, sobre las piezas; sabes cuales son. Pero, ¿sabes cuanto te saldrán, chico? -_

- Ay, Joe. Soy hijo de uno de tus amigos… -

_- Y eso no quiere decir que mañana me lloverán las piezas que te daré -_

- Tranquilo, Joe. Sabes que te pagaré –

_- ¿De veras, Blackie? ¿Como? –_

– ¿Con el resto de mi vida de servidumbre? –

_- Ja -_

- ¡Ya, ya, aun no lo se! ¡Luego veré de donde saco el dinero! ¡Ahora trae las malditas piezas! - siseó.

_- Que bocaza, mocoso. ¿Donde están las palabras mágicas que tu padre __supongo__ que te enseño? -_

– Por favor, trae las malditas piezas. ¿Así te gusta más? – gruñó con fastidio y su interlocutor rió – Ahora tráemelas, ¿si? Perfecto. Por favor, apresúrate – colgó y me devolvió el móvil.

- ¿Todo en orden? – pregunté sin necesidad de que me respondiera.

- Tengo todo bajo control – replicó finalmente intentando sonar confiado, dirigiéndose hacia la cabina y hurgando en el piso de esta – No es nada que no se pueda arreglar – murmuró mientras sacaba una caja de herramientas y la llevaba hasta mi lado, dejándola caer en el suelo.

- Y sabes como repararlo – replique, mezclando afirmación y pregunta.

- Es pan comido – replicó presuntuoso, sentándose en el suelo, la espalda contra el monovolumen y la vista fija en la no muy lejana La Push, ansioso.

Le di la espalda y miré hacia la arboleda; habíamos parado cerca del bosque, donde todo estaba tranquilo y solo le podía oír a él respirar y tamborilear con sus dedos contra su rodilla impacientemente.

Suspire, algo cansado. Bien, había fallado, aunque se las había arreglado. Solo quedaba esperar a que el tal Joe llegara con las piezas. Había dicho que podría arreglarlo, y aunque yo sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto, estaba seguro de que el sujeto que venia en camino si podría.

Sabiendo que yo ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, me alejé mientras me internaba en el bosque.

"Bien, mirare lo positivo" me dije con una sonrisa mientras dejaba al monovolumen y el muchacho atrás, dirigiéndome hacia mi casa "Me salve de salir de compras con Alice"

* * *

_- crepúsculo, pag 126_

_pd; no soy mecánica (y por eso tuve que andar preguntando por ahí sobre esto ¬¬), asi que si alguien lee algun error, ruego que me lo haga saber asi lo corrijo n.n_


End file.
